User talk:Permanganate
that pi happened cause 9...12 or whatever it was was counted as 912 (nine-hundred twelve) - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:29, 7 July 2007 (CEST) :Yes, I'm well aware of that...not hard to figure out. But it's still funny. The build itself is such a mess I haven't been able to update it...the formatting I can change, but the attributes don't seem to add up. Permanganate 00:31, 7 July 2007 (CEST) ::User:Blastedt his says INF =P - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:32, 7 July 2007 (CEST) :::Ah, in his history...I like that. :) At least the calculating scripts are well written enough to not crash the web server or something equally stupid. Permanganate 00:35, 7 July 2007 (CEST) Good to see an alliance member on PvX —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 02:47, 10 July 2007 (CEST) :Heh, good to see another alliance member keeping the builds under control. :) [[User:Permanganate|'Permanganate']] 02:52, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Try doing this: Flare [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:21, 10 July 2007 (CEST) :Or just this: gw:Flare. - Krowman 06:22, 10 July 2007 (CEST) I've been doing Blah in articles, I just didn't bother to on talk pages. But I'll do that gw:Blah thing from now on, it takes very little additional time to do. [[User:Permanganate|'Permanganate']] 12:44, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Intercourse from the Male Perspective Lol, that's quite funny, admittently. Perhaps BoA would be nice in there xP Or Primal Rage... lawl maybe rush? What about warrior's endurance? Perhaps shove? Thrill of victory? You're all alone? and even though completely pointless in the joke build it would be easy to make concussion shot look VERY dodgy. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 00:28, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :Well, there are only so many skills that can fit on one bar...if GWEN or GW2 allows more, maybe it can be remade to look even stranger. :) [[User:Permanganate|'Permanganate']] 00:37, 11 July 2007 (CEST) ::On our wiki formatting there is no limit, so you can make a wiki build which is not possible to be used in the game xP ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 00:38, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :::I didn't know that. I put the skills where they seemed to fit best; edit it if you want. :) [[User:Permanganate|'Permanganate']] 00:43, 11 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Well that's certainly a noticable improvement over the one that's been pinged in the alliance chat... —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 13:20, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :::::/agree. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 03:06, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :::::Mind linking to it? I can't seem to find it. PaintballerOWNZ 01:42, 1 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Err, the title of this section is a bit bothersome :/. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:43, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::You should see some of the ones being passed around ingame...this term is actually polite. And I PaintballerOWNZ, if you're talking about my version of the build, look through my user page's history...the joke is long over by this point, and it was crude, so I deleted it. [[User:Permanganate|'Permanganate']] 19:20, 1 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::lol, I was just laughing, that is all :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:22, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Did it look at all like this: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:PaintballerOWNZ/Sandbox3? PaintballerOWNZ 20:58, 1 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Err, why don't you just go look? My userpage has only thirteen edits, and all but one (which I didn't do) are clearly labelled. [[User:Permanganate|'Permanganate']] 22:50, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Heh. Forgot about that whole history thing. Anyway, that's pretty good. Escape. haha PaintballerOWNZ 02:14, 3 August 2007 (CEST) AWARD!!!!! You win the Guy who acually uses summary award! Congrats! — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 03:17, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :Hmm, maybe this award should have a userbox! :) [[User:Permanganate|'Permanganate']] 15:37, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::He already made one. Coming to a user talk page near you! —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 16:59, 19 August 2007 (CEST) Build Rating, vow of flailing I see your reason now. I changed the comment on the build. But i dont see the reason of complaining about my comment when I have you a 4.9 rating t.t whatever, i changed it anyways. Lyssan55 23:27, 12 September 2007 (CEST) :It wasn't my intention to complain. I was mainly posting because I wasn't sure exactly what you meant... [[User:Permanganate|'Permanganate']] 23:31, 12 September 2007 (CEST) Come back I never see you on anymore around here. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:39, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :I play one or two games almost exclusively for a while, get bored with them, and move on, coming back a month or two later. I'm currently playing mostly Civilization 4 Beyond the Sword, plus a little Medieval 2 Total War Kingdoms. I'll probably be back to GW in a month or so, depending on how much work uni involves this year. I'm playing a little GW once a week, since my guild requires that or I'll be thrown out. [[User:Permanganate|'Permanganate']] 17:19, 20 September 2007 (CEST)